


After a hard day of sports

by leoiseau128



Series: Sigami Genderbend short stories. [1]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Genderbending, I don't know what other tags I should put, Life scene, Mutual Support, The names of the characters are different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoiseau128/pseuds/leoiseau128
Summary: It's time for PE class at school and Anthony (Amitie) tries to encourage Shelby (Sig) to do her best. (fanfic genderbend full of fluff).
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Series: Sigami Genderbend short stories. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203119
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	After a hard day of sports

**Author's Note:**

> Erm… so, I was watching puyo fanarts and I saw a lot of genderbent forms of some characters, so I got inspired and created these short, sweet and silly sigami storie. Sig is called Shelby and is the exact representation of a kuudere (I just realized) and Amitie is now Anthony, an energetic and clumsy guy who has a huge crush on shelly (the sweet nickname he gave to shelby) haha whatever here I go…

It was a sunny Thursday afternoon, the bell had just rung indicating that today's last class had started, physical education. 

Today they would carry out endurance tests in athletics, so everyone had to run for 12 minutes around the court, and then they would do stretching, the class was divided into two groups of men and women. The women would go first and then it would be the men's turn.

\- "You better not stay on looking at us, gorilla" - Klucy said adjusting her glasses.

\- “Ha, of course NOT! Don't get any nerdy misconceptions, how dare you blaspheme a gentleman like me "- Raffael defended himself with a high tone but maintaining his composure and rectitude.

On the other hand, Anthony was trying to cheer up his best friend with long cyan hair, who despite her monotonous expression looked discouraged. 

Anthony can read her expression easily, He also knew that she hated running and at that moment she just wanted to be sitting far away on the grass with her bugs friends.  
\- "C-Come on shelly, don't be sad ... It will pass soon.

\- "..."

-Hmm ... !! ... I know !!! ... At all times I will support you with all my heart and soul, so I will give you strength from afar! SHELLY! SHELLY! LET'S GO !!! ”- He cheered raising his fists in the air with a big smile.

\- "..." - although she continued with her serious expression and her empty eyes in the background, she found it cute the way her best friend tried to cheer her up with his great energy.

\- "I-I'm sorry ... it was a bit silly, wasn't it" -He was embarrassed scratching his head. His red puyo hat also looked embarrassed.

Shelly shook her head in a negative response and then stood up.

-"No, thanks"

Her normal outfit was a blue and white jacket accompanied by a short dark blue skirt, but at this time she was in her PE uniform, wearing a white shirt and blue chorus. She was also not very tall and her body composition was very slim except for her left arm which was large and red.

\- "I-I believe in you, Shelly. This is the last class before we go home, I'll show you that tree full of insects that I told you about the other day if you do your best."

Shelly's antennae moved at Anthony's words, she loved spending time catching insects especially if she was accompanied by him, so she would give it her all, definitely.

\- * nod * "... I understand" - she said with a hint of determination in her tone, although her expression was still the same.

And so 12 minutes passed. Under an intense sun, Anthony was a little alarmed when he saw Shelly with her very red cheeks, panting very hard with exhaustion, he went to see her immediately.  
\- "S-Shelly !!! ... Are you okay ... I can get you some water ... do you want to go to the infirmary ... oh phoein what do I do ???" He was waving his hands in panic as he thought about how to make his friend feel better.

\- "..."

* phuf

In a quick, sudden movement Shelly leaned against him, her antennae tickling Anthony's chin.

\- "mmm ... Anthony ... Comfortable" -She babbled- "Zzzz ..."

\- "S-Shelly, hey!! wait ... my turn is still missing" - He mentioned as he realized that his friend had quickly fallen asleep standing on him- "... Damn, she's very cute when she sleeps".

Anthony's cheeks flushed as he saw Shelly's closed, serene eyes as he felt her redness growing steadier.

But it hurt him to have to push her away because if he didn't, he would get a wake-up call for taking so long. It was similar to the pain one felt when waking up a kitten sleeping very comfortably on you.

\- "W-Well it's my turn, Wish me luck !!" - He said recovering his usual smile.  
...  
After running he felt very alive, Anthony liked doing sports since he could unload all his energies in these, although he liked more to practice his magic and of course play puyo.

Anyway, then he went to the boy's changing rooms, wiped off his sweat, and put on a blue tank top and top of it his pink jacket, then shorts with a very large belt and red boots.

\- "You have a terrible sense of fashion Anthony, those clothes don't match at all and not to mention how inelegant it looks" - said Raffael.

\- "haha ... you think ... but these clothes are comfortable and colorful, I think they look cool." He said a little embarrassed.

"Whatever you say," he said sarcastically.

Finally, he went with Shelly to look for insects. She was now very excited and her antennae would not stop moving, adding a small smile to her face.

Anthony liked seeing that rare smile, it made his usual spirits double and his heart flutter, but he tried to focus on the road so he wouldn't get lost.

\- "Well it's over there" - He pointed out, animated as always.

The tree was filled from head to toe with all manner of insects: Cicadas of various shades of gray, brown, and green; Mantis on the leaves, ants, small worms, and even a couple of dung beetles on the ground of deep black color.

This had been part of a cunning plan by Anthony, since a few days ago he thought of a plan to go out with Shelly more often, and it occurred to him to spill a whole bottle of maple syrup on a tree so that it would fill with insects and thus be able to pass the afternoon with her best friend.

And the result was successful

-Ohhhh ~ ✧✧  
His eyes lit up and she immediately ran to the tree, Anthony followed her from behind.

So the two spent the afternoon sitting on the grass under the tree full of insects, Anthony remembered that at first, he was a bit afraid and disgusted with insects, but Shelly patiently taught him to accept and appreciate them. A few giggles always came out unintentionally when he remembered those moments that made his heart feel happy.

A long talk of insects passed while the sun set, Shelly showed him the insects and explained their daily routines and the characteristics they had, even named all the types of ants that had appeared in the tree, He only dedicated himself to contemplate her, smiling caught in those bright heterochromatic eyes that made him feel in the clouds and he felt his heartbeat little beats when her long cyan hair fluttered with the rising breezes of the afternoon wind accompanied by an unusual and slight smile directed towards him.

Their talk stopped when she got up ready to show him the kind of cicada they were talking about just now. She wanted to catch it with her net but it was very high, and no matter how much she stood on tiptoes, she could not reach him.

\- "Hmmm" -A small pout formed on his cheek .- "Too high ... I can't" - she said looking at the cicada.

\- "Let me try, maybe I can get there" - he suggested.

\- "Hmm ... Anthony very clumsy" - she looked a little jealous of her friend's height.

A small spike probed Anthony's chest at the comment and Shelly's slightly narrowed eyes.

\- "I-I'll try...I can do it..." - He said trying to cheer himself up.

And borrowing the net, he put all his concentration on catching it, but when he got close to make the final move he tripped over a stone and staggered, scaring the cicada.

\- “N-no, Hey !!! Come back here! ”- He complained-“ I-Sorry Shelly ”.

He looked a bit discouraged.

-"It doesn't matter".

It seems that she forgot her jealousy very soon, it was not something very important so she automatically forgot that thought in her head, and seeing him discouraged she tried to cheer him up by patting him on the head, climbing on the small stone, with which he tripped, to reach him.

Finally, after a couple of hours, they returned home, but the weariness of the sport was beginning to show. Shelly staggered a bit, she wanted to sleep because she felt tired and her feet weighed with every step she took.

Anthony noticed it and fearing that his friend would fall asleep on the pavement of the street he told her ...  
\- "A-Are you okay Shelly?

\- "Tired"

\- "I-I can carry you ... um ... well ... I mean just ... you know ... if you want" -he mentioned nervously, fiddling with his hands.

\- * nod "Okay" -accept.

And he carried her on her back holding her legs, he took off his hat so it wouldn't bother her, while she held onto his shoulders.

-"A-Are you comfortable"- he asked with his red face.

\- * nod "Anthony ... soft like Puyo" - she mentioned while using Anthony's hair as a pillow.

\- "E-Ey you still remember that ..." -He blushed more than he was.

\- "Zzzz ...." - It seems that after settling on his new pillow she fell asleep.

\- "Hehe you already fell asleep ..."

\- "..." -Small and soft breaths could be heard above his head, indicating that she had already fallen asleep deeply.

\- "...*blush* how beautiful you are Shelly ... I wonder ..." -a very strong feeling took hold of his chest.- "If you will feel this same fluttering in your heart ... as I do" - he said in a low voice as he walked.

\- "..."

\- "..."

\- "... I really love you ... a lot ... I promise one day to tell you appropriately"

And after saying that future promise the two of them walked under the night lights and the bright moon, which was full in the sky, around a thousand stars.  
.  
End. (o´▽`o)

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that there are not many sigami genderbend fanfictions (maybe because they are perfect and cute just the way they are, but I like to experiment sometimes) So this is not going to be the last time you see me writing something like this...


End file.
